Rumours
by theevilqueen
Summary: My take on what happened to Kurt in 2x19 episode. Little bit of Klaine drama and lots of Sam/Kurt friendship.


**Author's Note: I have had this in my headcanon for a long time now. The story is completely from Kurt's POV. He tries to adjust to a new school again, has his first fight with Blaine, and discovers Sam's secret. I tried to keep the characters in canon. Blaine might seem a little unreasonable, but that's needed to forward the plot (besides, imo most fights usually happen for completely meaningless reasons). This is my first fanfic, so please review!**

Rumours

Kurt was standing in front of his locker, checking his Spanish essay one last time before he handed it in. It was only seconds until the bell rang. As Kurt started walking to class, he felt really weary and tired. Changing schools twice in one schoolyear was hard work. Writing countless tests to every possible class, having to make up for missed assignments and working on projects his classmates already accomplished. Although McKinley wasn't as academically challenging as Dalton used to be, it was still difficult to get used to all the classes again.

The one thing Kurt was happy about is that the bullying seemed to stop. He was pretty sure his father was right when he said that this happened only because Karofsky, the top offender, quit the play. Now Kurt only got couple of looks from fellow students (their expressions varying from strangely interested to downright disgusted), and that one he didn't give a damn about. Plus he got his former tormentor walking beside him as a personal bodyguard, which Kurt at first found slightly scary and creepy. But it used to be a lot worse than that, so in the end he was thankful of how everything turned out. After all during his stay at Dalton, he missed McKinley terribly (not much the school itself, but mostly the Glee club and all his friends) and felt like he was ripped away from his home (which in his opinion was quite true).

Also he never felt fully comfortable at Dalton. Though the Warblers were really nice and welcoming, he always thought he does not belong to them. Needless to say, swaying in the background doing acapella harmonies clearly wasn't his style and the dapper uniforms, too strict rules and complete lack of creativity just depressed him.

Of course there was something, or rather someone, he missed terribly from Dalton. The fact that he was not able to see Blaine everyday just brought him down, and corrupted his joy of returning to his old school a little. It's been almost two months since they've been dating, and Kurt still was a bit starstruck, expecting every minute to wake up from this beautiful dream. Although he was quite surprised by Blaine's sudden epiphany about his feelings towards him, Kurt couldn't care less now. The important thing was that they were together and he didn't want to spoil it. It occurred to him that they haven't even had a fight yet. All quiet on the Western front, the longer the better.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he managed to check it just before he entered the classroom. Naturally, it was a text from Blaine saying _„How's your day? Mine's boring and I miss you"_. Kurt smiled because he got the same text from Blaine 12 times before (yes, he kept count). He sat down, thinking what a shame it was that he hadn't been able to see his boyfriend this week (it was already Wednesday after all). But that was just something he had to get used to, now that they weren't attending the same school anymore. Although when Kurt decided to return to McKinley, he was playing with the thought of asking Blaine to transfer as well, he changed his mind. Maybe some convincing over the summer, and Blaine can change schools next year. Also, nothing better to try if a relationship is capable, than going long distance. That was the fact Kurt worried the most about. But as he opened his Spanish book, he dismissed the daydreaming and tried to pay attention.

Glee practice in the afternoon was, in Kurt's opinion, a complete waste of his time. He was thinking how he could sit in a cafe talking to Blaine. Instead he had to listen to one of Rachel's countless solo performances (he loved Rachel, they started to become quite good friends, but God that girl's annoying) or to Mr. Schue's futile attempts of getting them to rehearse for Nationals. It bored Kurt to near sleeping. At first, when he returned to New Directions, Kurt thought that maybe Santana's machinations to get him back were because he was needed, but he had to see it wasn't the case and he was persuaded to come back out of sheer selfishness. Apparently they were going to do original songs to Nationals, most probably written and sung by either Finn or Rachel. It was a dissappointment for Kurt, but he wasn't surprised. Although he didn't consider himself an expert at songwriting, he thought that hastily made up cliché songs about teenage breakups will not win Nationals for them, on the contrary… He tried several times to sneak For Good from Wicked past Mr. Schue because he found it perfect to be perfomed as a duet for Rachel and himself at a competition. He got a flat out refusal from Rachel herself. Too bad, no solo. It was worth to come back from Dalton and doing the same thing he did in the Warblers. Swaying in the backround for a mediocre soloist (sorry Blaine, no offence).

The next day Kurt was sitting in history class, engaged in a text conversation with Blaine, rather than listening to Mrs. Hagberg's monotone explanation about the Civil War. He already covered this at Dalton, so he didn't pay attention without any sense of guilt. He was in a middle of a text when he heard a voice just behind him: _„Having fun, Mr. Hummel?"_ Damn it, he thought, when he recognized the teacher's voice. _„I'm sorry Madam. It will never happen again."_, he answered. _„You're right it won't, _she said_, your phone is confiscated for the rest of the day, and I see you in detention in the afternoon." _Oh great, thought Kurt, just what I needed for today. Mrs. Hagberg put his phone on her desk and every 5 minutes it kept buzzing, probably Blaine texted why Kurt didn't answer him. Kurt felt his face burning slowly with shame, while the class was laughing. Fortunately, despite Azimio's repeated begging, Mrs. Hagberg refused to read the texts out loud. Gotta give her credit for that. However Kurt wasn't looking forward to the explanation he will have to give Mr. Schue about why he's going to miss Glee practice.

On Friday Kurt just finished with his classes. He had left Blaine a voicemail to call him back, but he hadn't called until now. Kurt felt his heart almost explode with excitement, because he had a great idea for Blaine and himself for the weekend to do, and couldn't wait to tell Blaine about it. His phone started playing Somewhere only we know, and that was Blaine's special ringtone (Kurt's favourite song, he considered it Blaine's present for him), so Kurt answered joyfully: _„Hi Blaine, finally we can talk." „Hey, why did you call me?" _said Blaine. He sounded a little depressed. _„I just wanted you to know that I found the perfect thing for us to do at the weekend. The park is going to be closed for private function tomorrow for the whole day. It's a wedding, it only starts at 3 in the afternoon I don't even understand why they close so early, but we can sneak in and have a romantic lunch, just by ourselves." _Kurt eagerly waited for the response. He thought this was a perfect combination for a date. Romance for him and adventure for Blaine. _„Great idea" _answered Blaine _„but can't we meet tonight? I haven't seen you all week."_ _„I'm sorry Blaine but tonight's no good for me."_ (Kurt would have loved to go, but it was Friday and that meant special dinner which he was not allowed to miss. Besides, since his dad's heart attack he tried to spend as much time with him as possible, and knew that it would really hurt Burt if he skipped). _„Well that's no surprise." _said Blaine. _„What do you mean?" _Kurt asked. He didn't understand the reaction, and his boyfriend sounded like an insulted 4-year-old, whose favourite toy was just taken away. _„I mean, when you need something, I jump right away, but when I ask you a favour, you don't even care." „Blaine, honey, why are you being so sulky? Did I do something wrong?" _Kurt was seriously confused now. _„You know what? _said Blaine, „_why don't you figure this out yourself?"_ Then he hung up. Kurt was stunned, then he started to panic. Was this a breakup? He didn't have any kind of experience in relationships, so he was quite desperate. Calm down, he thought, you can fix this_._ It seemed he had to skip Friday night dinner after all.

His desperation was slowly replaced by anger, because this quarrel meant that he must risk his dad's wrath due to the missed dinner. He decided he would not call Burt, he thought it'd be better to send a message via Finn and be on his way to Dalton before anyone could stop him. So he went looking for his stepbrother. It was just after 5, so Finn will probably be in the locker room, having just finished football practice. Kurt made his way to the south wing. He was even angrier now, because he hated to be in the locker room. He avoided it as much as he could, it brought back too many bad memories. Gym was never his strong suit, and even though he wasn't completely impossible and at first he even tried to play well, he was always chosen last in every single sport, slammed and tossed several times during every match, not to mention having to shower after class, where he was usually accused of watching the others change, then punished for it when the boys stole his clothes. By sophomore year, Kurt stopped showering after gym class. He'd rather tried not to exhaust himself, escape as soon as possible, endure the whole day dirty, go home and then shower. Nevertheless now, breaking one of his own rules, Kurt stepped in, and noticed Finn rightaway. _„Hey Finn, I need you to do something for me." „What is it, bro?" _Finn asked. _„When you get home tell Dad that I have to skip dinner because I have relationship crisis. These words exactly, okay?" „Sure, count on me. What's the crisis?" „Not important." _answered Kurt, then went out quickly.

Two hours later he was just parking in front of Dalton. He was tired and his anger was slowly increasing. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had almost hit a dog on the way here. Had the accident happened, he would never have forgiven Blaine. Kurt exited his car, then went into the spacious entrance hall. He immediately saw his former Warbler mate Jeff coming down the main stairs, dragging a suitcase. _„Hi Jeff, is Blaine here?" _he asked. _„Yeah he's up in his room. Sorry I gotta run. My little sister's birthday party is today and I'm already late, because we had Warblers practice, and Wes managed to give a half hour speech about the importance of Nationals, when we're not even in Nationals." _Kurt laughed. He suddenly started to miss Dalton. _„Well then hurry. And tell your sister I said Happy birthday." „Will do." _said Jeff and stormed out.

So Blaine was here. It was better, because even though Kurt knew his address, he's never been to Blaine's house. When they were attending Dalton together Kurt had to go home every day (his father and Carole managed to afford his tuition, but it didn't cover housing, and he didn't spend enough time at the school to gain a scholarship), whereas Blaine was a boarding student and as Kurt noticed, he only went home for the holidays. When he asked Blaine why he stays, Blaine said because he loves to be at Dalton with his friends and hates packing a suitcase every weekend. Kurt climbed the stairs, took a right, then a left. At the end of the long corridor was Blaine's room. He knocked three times. When Blaine answered the door, he was genuinely surprised. _„Kurt what are you doing here? I didn't expect you, I was just about to call you by the way." „I came because I have to talk about the little show you gave me this afternoon."_ Kurt didn't want to sound that attacking, but he was pissed and couldn't control himself. Blaine let him in the room, and Kurt saw that the second bed was empty. Apparently Blaine's roommate Trent also went home for the weekend. Kurt had hoped for this because he hated fighting in front of other people. He liked to keep his private life to himself. _„So I hope you have an explanation for that." _he said. _„There's no need for an explanation. I said it on the phone. I hate it when you throw me away for days. I would never do that to you." _Blaine answered. _„It didn't occur to you that it was something important for me? I would never throw you away, Blaine. But I have others in my life beside you. You know the world does not revolve around you." _Kurt felt his anger getting the better of him now, but he wasn't able to stop. He'd gotten to know Blaine quite well in these past months. He was, as Puck once put it, an attention whore, but most days Kurt found that adorable. Now it was just demanding and unreasonable. _„But at least you could give me the reason for what is so important. You know Kurt, I have a life too." „Sorry I have to say this honey, but that just doesn't make any sense."_ Kurt was starting to lose it now. He tried to keep his civil manners but it became harder and harder to do so. _„Well maybe you should think a little about it. You can try to do that." _To Kurt this sentence sounded disdainful and full of contempt. Well, Blaine Anderson, you brought this on yourself, he thought, you are not going to screw with me. Kurt felt that either he saves face and risks his relationship, or abides Blaine like everyone else. I'm not that desperate, he added in his mind, my integrity is more important than bending a knee to this spoiled prince. _„Now listen to me, Blaine I don't think I deserve your tone. If you're so desperate, maybe we should just end this here and know. _There, it's out there. Kurt was hoping that even if they broke up, perhaps somehow he will manage to scrape up the pieces. _„What are you talking about, I'm trying to keep this relationship together!" _Blaine answered with disbelief. _„Well you're not doing a very good job. How are we going to have plans for the future when our first fight put us to the edge of breakup? You know how hard it is for me? Keeping up at McKinley, trying to be with you. I try everything possible and get nothing in return. I sat 2 hours in detention yesterday, had my phone confiscated then begged Mrs. Hagberg for another hour to give it back! All because I wanted to reach you and still be close to you even from the distance. You see now I don't make any sense." _Kurt felt like he was going to cry, but he didn't want to lose his dignity in the middle of a fight. Instead he saw Blaine's fierce expression soften, as he took Kurt's hand and had him sit on the bed. _„I'm sorry Kurt I completely misunderstood."_ Kurt looked up surprised. _„I thought you didn't care about me anymore when you stopped answering my texts. I panicked and did this stupid defense mechanism. I thought you were going to break up with me, I'm so sorry." _When Blaine finished, Kurt saw his eyes were full of tears too. It occurred to Kurt how they have changed since they met. Kurt at first thought of Blaine as a mentor, but after witnessing some events in these last months (the Gap attack, Rachel's party), he realized that he's a lot more responsible than Blaine, and when they got together, Kurt immediately took control of the relationship and Blaine didn't seem to mind. Kurt was happy about this arrangement as well, because he'd always thought that he was serious enough for the two of them, he should let Blaine live and be carefree until he can. Now Blaine was looking at him with begging and desperate eyes that almost broke Kurt's heart. They both just misread a situation, and an unresolved conlflict came to light. _„I hope you weren't serious about us end it. Right? Because I would die if that happened." _Blaine asked openly crying now. Kurt then started to compose himself. It's best if only one of them cries at a time. _„Don't be so dramatic, Blaine it's not going to end. I think we've just misunderstood each other. It was never my intention to break up. So calm down, everything's okay." _Blaine let out a relieved sigh, and Kurt smiled. That last sentence was a little cliché, but was effective enough. _„You know what? I say let's order a pizza, and talk things over." _Kurt proposed. Blained agreed at once.

4 hours later, they were both lying on Blaine's bed. The pizza was late, because at one point they completely forgot about it, then it turned out that it's hard to find an open restaurant at 10.30 in the evening. Now they were just next to each other in silence. Then Blaine said:_„Kurt, you know I was thinking and it was all my fault. I'm bored, I have nothing to do here, I miss you, and I start making up all these conspiracy theories about why you are not with me all the time." „Blaine, I told you, get over it. You already apologized, and I wasn't crystal clear in this either. Just try to forget this fight and enjoy the peace." „I am enjoying it, you can be sure about that." _as Blaine finished, he leaned over and kissed Kurt. After the big talk and Blaine's repeated begging, Kurt decided to spend the night. He didn't want to drive 2 hours in the dark, also he was enjoying himself too much to leave. Only hinderence was that he would have to wear the same clothes the next day. Blaine offered his closet for Kurt to borrow something, but their size and taste were too different for him. So he called his dad, sincerely told him everything, and promised no funny business during the night. Not that Kurt wanted anything to happen, but it was quite funny to listen to his dad warn him 10 times during a 7-minute call. Burt was still suspicious about what he called the garage conversation, and that Kurt and Blaine got together one week after the latter asked him to educate his son about sex. Despite Burt's concerns, the boys talked it over already, and Kurt decided, that until their relationship was not strong enough, he does not feel ready for it. Maybe in the summer. Blaine agreed of course, as he usually let Kurt dictate the terms of the relationship.

Suddenly Blaine's phone started ringing. _„Pizza's here" _he said and they both went down to get it. The main door was closed after 10, but Blaine was the favourite of the night porter, so he borrowed the key from him. The delivery guy came in, gave Blaine the pizza. Kurt was standing on the stairs and thought that guy looked familiar. Then as he turned into the light, recognition hit Kurt. _„Sam? Is that you?"_ he asked. Blaine looked up surprised (he met Sam only once at Rachel's party, and they were both drunk, so it was quite obvious why they did not recognize each other). _„Hey Kurt. I never thought you'd be here."_ That was typical Sam. Considering that Kurt used to attend Dalton Academy, and his boyfriend was here, there was a good chance that he could be found in the school. But Kurt just smiled at him and said: _I didn't know you worked as a delivery guy. Isn't it a little late for work?" _Kurt, himself only being 17 years old, was pretty sure that Sam was younger than him (even though he had no idea when his birthday was), and a 16-year-old delivering pizzas at night was not an ordinary thing. _„Yeah, it's no big deal." _Sam answered. He was clearly uncomfortable and hiding something, so Kurt left it hanging. But he made a mental note to question Sam about this on Monday. He took his wallet from his pocket, and had a look at the receipt. Pizza was only 8 dollars. Kurt gave him a 20. _„Keep the change."_ he said. Sam tried to protest, but after some convincing, he grabbed the money and left.

On Monday Kurt was standing next to his locker at recess, following Sam with his eyes. He didn't forget the pizza incident and he was determined to find out why Sam was so awkward with him and Blaine. Now that Kurt thought about it, he realized he cared for Sam. They didn't know each other very well, but that will change, Kurt decided. He always found Sam nice. He remembered when he wanted to sing that duet with him. Finn and his dad talked him out of it, but when he told his decision to Sam, the boy was really surprised. He had absolutely no prejudice and was totally innocent, and Kurt doubted if Sam even realized then that he was gay and it might hurt his reputation to sing with Kurt. Maybe ignorance is bliss after all. At lunch hour he saw Sam sitting alone at a table. He quickly joined him and asked: _„You want to talk about what happened Friday night?" „Do I have to?" _asked Sam. _„Yes, you have to." _said Kurt _„Look Sam, whatever your problem is, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone, and perhaps I can help." „Fine, but not here. Let's go somewhere quiet." _They went to the benches at the back of the school. No one was there. They sat down and Sam started with the story. _„You know how we moved here from Tennessee right?" _Kurt shook his head, as he didn't really know anything about Sam, but signed him to continue. _„Well we moved, because my dad got a new job. We spent all our savings on the move and the new house. Then the recession started, my dad lost his job, and my mum has not yet managed to find one. We started taking credit from the bank to pay for the bills and everything, but it wasn't enough for long. Last week, we fell so deep in our debts, that the bank couldn't take it anymore, so they took our house. They threw us out of it Tuesday morning. We found a motel and that's where we live now. My parents are looking for work 24/7 but nothing has turned up yet. I managed to get that pizza job, so we live from my tips these days. Your generous donation helped a lot." _Sam smiled bitterly. Now that Kurt took a better look at him, he couldn't believe how he hadn't realized that Sam was in trouble before. He was wearing the same clothes for weeks now, and they were starting to look very shaggy. _„I don't see though how you could possibly help, unless you can find a job for my parents." _Sam added. _„Maybe I cannot do that, but I still have an idea. I have a closet full of clothes I don't need, so if you want, I can bring some to you. I think we're the same size, and that way you don't have to wear the same things every day." _Kurt was proud of himself for cooking this plan up. He really wanted to help Sam. _„Okay. Can you bring them over tonight? I can try them on and decide which ones I need." „Great. Text me the address and I'll see you tonight."_

That night after dinner, Kurt got the 2 bags he sorted out before, and drove to the address Sam gave him. The motel was really ugly and dirty, Kurt felt sorry for the Evans family, for having to live at that place. He knocked at number 21, a man opened the door, who could only be Sam's father. _„Hello sir, my name's Kurt Hummel, I'm looking for Sam." _Kurt introduced himself, when Sam turned up in the doorway. _„Hi Kurt, so great that you came. Let's go to the bathroom. That is the only place where we can be alone." _As they walked through the room, Kurt felt extreme guilt. It was only about the size of Kurt's room in their house, had 3 beds and a bunch of other things stuffed in it. It looked like the room had a really small kitchen too. On one of the beds, slept a little boy and a girl. _„Your siblings?" _asked Kurt. _„Yeah, my sister Stacey, she's 9 and my brother Stevie, he's 7. We have to be quiet, I don't want to wake them." _It took Sam more than an hour to try everything on. While he was changing the clothes, Kurt politely turned his back, and stared at the broken mirror on the wall. To his surprise, Sam usually asked his opinion before he decided. In the end he chose a couple of T-shirts, 2 trousers and a jacket to keep. When they exited the bathroom, they were stopped by Sam's mum. _„It's very nice of you to bring these things over for Sam. You want some dinner, Kurt? _She asked. _„No thank you Madam" _answered Kurt _„I already had dinner. It's late I really should get going." _Sam walked him out and thanked him once more. They almost hugged, then Kurt went home.

The next day, when Kurt arrived at school, he noticed how strangely the students looked at him. At first he did not understand, then he took a look at the newest issue of the freshly-reanimated school newspaper, the Muckracker. In the blind items column, he found an article, that, judging by the slightly primitive and completely offensive writing style, could only have been written by Jacob Ben Israel, about a blond predator, who has moved on from the Barbie doll (that was supposed to be Quinn), to McKinley's resident tadpole gay student. Having finished reading Kurt felt insulted and disgusted. Then his stomach turned to the revelation, that Jacob could have only gotten this false information by following him all night. Since all the bullying and especially the Karofsky harassing incident, Kurt was sensitive about the stalking issue, and the possibility of having a secret tail in the night seriously freaked him out. He also read the rest of the column, and became even more disgusted. There was one accusing Santana again of being in the closet (although Kurt had to admit that was probably true, he's suspected it for a long time now), and an other in which the author stated, that Lauren Zizes keeps Puck's balls in a jar. There were suspiciously large amount of gossip about the New Directions in the paper, and Kurt started to think that maybe Sue Sylvester is behind this. Though Kurt even liked the coach a little (after all she was the only teacher who tried to do something about the bullying), but her vow to destruction and hatred for the Glee Club was a well known fact in the school.

Later that day, Kurt caught Sam at the lockers, and asked him that maybe he should tell his situation to the rest of the club. The only one beside Kurt who knew was Quinn, and Kurt talked to her about it at lenght during a particularly boring Math class. They tried to persuade Sam to confess. For once in a lifetime, Mr. Schue actually gave them an interesting assignment about the Rumours album by Fleetwood Mac, and it showed that he generally cared and tried to stop the situation from getting out of hand. But despite all Kurt's attempts, Sam refused to talk, claiming that noone would treat him the same if he'd told what was going on. Kurt had to admit he was right about that one.

Just before Glee practice, Kurt had an interesting conversation with Rachel, which led him to the revelation, that Jacob Ben Israel wasn't the only one who stalked Kurt Monday night. Finn and Rachel had their fair share of it as well. Coming to think about it, maybe he should carry some kind of weapon after dark (pepperspray, perhaps?), just to feel safe. He dismissed Rachel's accusations, and tried to convince her to concentrate on the assignment, but it was like talking to a wall. Kurt rarely understood Rachel's motivations, and now he didn't even try. He also never felt that Rachel and Finn had a future as a couple because in his opinion they were not suited for each other (he always thought of Finn as a country boy and Rachel as a city diva), and he was sure that sooner or later it would end either in a disaster or in a heartbreak. However, who was he to judge? Thinking about relationships, it occurred to him that it may be wise to brief Blaine about the situation just in case. God forbid if Rachel or Finn took matters in their own hands and told Blaine behind Kurt's back, that he's cheating with Sam. So Kurt pulled out his phone from his pocket and wrote: _„If Finn or Rachel calls and tells you that I'm cheating on you, don't believe them." _Blaine answered with 3 question marks. _„I'll explain when we see each other." _wrote Kurt, then he started walking to Glee practice.

On Thursday, everything came clean. After a heated discussion between Quinn and Rachel, which turned into a big fight between all the members of the club (except Kurt himself, who diplomatically stayed quiet, and let Sam tell the truth), it turned out that Sam did not have an affair with anyone, and after he told the real story and stormed out of rehearsal, Kurt even saw a glimpse of guilt in Rachel's eyes. Kurt was usually quite annoyed by Rachel's pushy behaviour, but nevertheless it helped to bring the truth to light in most cases, and it was very useful in this particular misunderstanding. At the end of the week when they finally finished the Rumours assignment by singing Don't stop, Kurt thought that it was worth coming back to McKinley after all. He had to admit he could never get this kind of drama anywhere else. As he smiled and clapped with the others when the number ended, he realized he couldn't wait until the next day, when he could tell everything to Blaine over a cup of coffee in the Lima Bean.


End file.
